


Mr. Norrell`s unexpected fantasies

by wandarer



Category: Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell (TV), Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell - Susanna Clarke
Genre: Art, Bestiality, Centaurs, Illustration, M/M, magical accident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 13:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6155350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wandarer/pseuds/wandarer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>illustration based on funfiction by Predatrix "A Horse is Human"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Norrell`s unexpected fantasies

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Horse is Human](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5687503) by [Predatrix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Predatrix/pseuds/Predatrix). 




End file.
